


Reluctant Response

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Nail Polish, Prompt Fill, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's always asking questions. For prompt of Nirvana songs/lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Response

“You know I don’t like to talk about it”, Spike told her, eyes on the ceiling. Dawn was on the other side of the sofa, his feet rested in her lap as she painted his toes black to match his fingernails.

Pain in the ass, that Niblet, trying to get him to make a girly scene or bare his emotions. Thought just because he was drunk and getting a home pedicure he was going to spill. 

After she was quiet for a minute, he said, “Load up on guns, bring your friends… guess it’s the theme song of The Initiative.”


End file.
